ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mary
Mary is a tritagonist and also antagonist in the horror game Ib. She is the second person to join your party. Even though Mary seems human-like, she's actually a painting and wants to get out of the art gallery with Ib. Appearance Mary has blonde, wavy hair, big deep blue eyes, and pale skin. She wears a green dress and a blue scarf similiar to the one that Ib wears. Personality Mary seems to be a cute, cheerful girl at first glance. As you come to know her, though, it becomes obvious that she is very unstable, which can be explained by the book Ib reads in the room with the bunnies/blue dolls. Mary's behaviour may be the sort of behaviour her painter, Guertena, imagined her to be like. Also, note that Mary, even if she acts childish (which is usual for her age), shows that she is as mentally developed as Garry, an adult. Mary is shown to dislike Garry since she is jealous of him and (wants to) use him as a human that will replace her in the Fabricated World. However, Mary is two-faced and changes her mood and relation to anyone instantly, but this is the result of her waiting for her freedom. It's unknown how old Mary is, but it seems that she's 9 years old like Ib. Rose Mary's rose is fake, as it's a painting like she is.. Mary uses the yellow roses that are right below her in her painting. Her yellow roses symbolize jealousy, which is commonly known through floral experts. Since her rose is fake and Mary isn't a playable character, it's unknown of how many petals her rose(s) have. It could be possible she has 5 petals since she may be Ib's age. Also, it is possible Guertena colored her rose yellow due to her personality. Mary is jealous, but very energetic and cheerful, happy, and two-faced. Yellow is the color for negative and positive personalities. Role in Game Ib and Garry meet Mary in the violet area. You can note that Mary is jealous of Ib and Garry's strong bond, so she tries to take Ib away from him. She tries getting Garry away from Ib so she can be with her, and tries to make Ib like her better. When she asks Ib questions about Garry after reaching the violet area, you can see Mary is highly interested in how much is Ib is connected to Garry. After Garry finds out she is a painting, she will stand and not move, causing Ib to worry about her. Also, she wants to get her attention by walking around the room and talking with her about everything she knows about the real world. When Ib goes to take the plastic key and unlock the door, Mary will take her palette knife and see if Ib wants to get out all alone or take Mary with her. Note that if Garry fails to escape the timed event, she will tell Ib that may not be real Garry and could be fake so she can make Ib leave Garry. She becomes jealous of how Garry gets all of Ib's attention (ie: In the doll room where Ib hugs Garry after frantically trying to snap him out of a trance), and starts to say very strange things, and even goes as far as to stabbing a manequin head to vent her anger towards Garry. Eventually Garry finds out that Mary is not a real person; Mary is actually one of Guertena's last paintings before he died that came to life, much like his other art in the gallery. She realizes she's not real and draws an entire world, full of buildings, roads, animals, etc., out of crayons to make herself feel like a real girl. Depending on your choices, Mary plays an integral role in the endings of the game. Relationships *Ib :Mary feels sister-like to Ib. She is shown to be very attached to Ib since the first time they met, even if the player chooses to ignore her. Mary wants to get all of Ib's attention by pretending to be scared and walking all around the room. It is unknown why Mary tried to attack Ib with the palette knife she picked up, but that could be because she is two-faced. *Garry :Mary doesn't seem to like Garry at all. She tries to kill him so she can leave Fabricated World together with Ib. Mary wanted to make Ib forget about Garry and leave him, which is seen in Doll room if Garry doesn't succeed in escaping. She uses Ib's sensitivity to save herself and leave Garry behind, even if she knows it will be hard for Ib. Mary also feels that Garry is her competition, and as so she is jealous of him because Ib shows much more trust and loyality to him than to Mary. Trivia *It currently is not possible to get an ending where both Garry and Mary live, although this isn't entirely bad because Mary has a grudge against Garry. *It is unknown whether Mary had a crush on Garry or hated him, due to the ending where Mary recieves Garry's rose. She kills Garry by plucking the last petal of his rose shouting "He loves me!" which is referring to the game "S/He loves me, s/he loves me not", a French game in which one person seeks to determine whether the object of their affection returns that affection or not by plucking flower petals. *Mary hadn't liked Garry since they met. Notice that, when he asked her about her rose, she ignores his tips on keeping her rose safe, yelling how she likes Ib's rose color. That could also be a way to hide her secret of being a painting and avoiding any deeper conversation about her rose so Ib or Garry don't notice anything suspicious about her. Gallery External Links *Ib Merchandise Movic Page *Kouri's Blog Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guertena 's Works